staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Listopada 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Przygody Sindbada (1) - serial przygod. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Rycerz Piotruś herbu Trzy Jabłka - serial anim. 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta (96/120) - telenowela 10.50 Lecznica pod św. Franciszkiem (2) - telenowela dok. 11.15 Taki jest świat - magazyn 11.30 Stacja PRL. Przemysł (17) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes-rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.25 Czas relaksu - magazyn turystyczny 12.45 Plebania (15) - serial obycz. 13.15 Mniejsza o większość. Ładny gips - program dla młodzieży 13.40 Mam sprawę - prog. z telefonicznym udziałem widzów 13.45 Pierwsza olimpiada mojej matki - film dok. 14.35 Gimnazjum 2000 - felieton 14.40 Windy-lifts (14) - kurs języka angielskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą - magazyn 15.25 Słowo daję - program public. 15.55 Po pierwsze - środowisko. Ratujmy przyrodę! - magazyn ekolog. 16.15 Auto-mix - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Plebania (16) - serial obycz. 18.05 Dwadzieścia jeden - teleturniej 18.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka. Fraglesy - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Dynastia-pojednanie (4-ost.) - serial obycz. 21.00 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej. Aby do bankietu - program rozryw. 21.40 Eros Ramazotti w Jedynce 22.10 Bardzo ostry dyżur. Martwy kot to chory kot - program rozryw. 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Mężczyzna - przedmiot pożądania - komedia obycz., Niemcy 0.35 Rzeźnik - dramat krymin., Niemcy 2.25 Pułapka - film krymin., Niemcy 3.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Telezakupy 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Święta wojna - serial komed. 9.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (60) - serial obycz. 9.50 Nasza wielka rodzina. Oomingmak - olbrzym z Arktyki (13/20) - serial dok. 10.20 Wojna o Scarlett O'Harę - film obycz., USA 11.50 Malwy 2000 12.15 Szansa na sukces. Kayah - program rozryw. 13.15 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (56) - serial obycz. 14.05 Powrót do Sherwood (3/13)- serial przygod. 14.30 Mogę wszystko - program dla młodzieży 15.00 Badziewiakowie (11) - serial komed. 15.30 Na maksa - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Marzenia Marcina Dańca (5) 17.00 Europejczycy - program public. 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Sukces (21) - serial obycz. 19.25 Kocham kino - magazyn filmowy 19.55 Spotkanie z balladą. Wielkie łowy (2) - program rozryw. 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dziwny jest ten świat. Białoruś 22.00 Pulp Fiction - film sensac., USA 0.35 Oko w oko z żywiołem (5/13)- serial dok. 1.05 Rytualny taniec - thriller, USA 2.35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (12) - serial komed. 7.25 Batman (19) - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 8.00 Skrzydła (57) - serial komed. 8.30 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial przygodowy 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (129) - telenowela 10.30 Fiorella (78) - serialobycz. 11.30 Łowca przygód - serial sensac. 12.30 Disco Polo Live 13.25 Świat według Kiepskich (61) - serial komed. 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program 14.30 Macie co chcecie - program rozryw. 15.00 Pokemon (36) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Fundacja Polsat 15.55 Adam i Ewa (16) - serial obycz. 16.45 Wysoka fala (49) - serial sensac. 17.45 Fiorella (79) - serial obycz. 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (130) - telenowela 20.00 Miodowe lata (65) - serial komed. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 20.55 Graczykowie (39) - serial komed. 21.25 Psy gończe 2 - film sensac., USA 23.05 Informacje i biznes informacji 23.30 Polityczne graffiti 23.45 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erot. 0.15 Kurier TV 0.35 Fałszywy cel - film sensac., USA 2.15 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.05 Porywy serca - serial 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Alf (63) - serial 7.30 Kapitan Planeta - serial anim. 8.00 Kraina snu - serial anim. 8.25 Pinokio - serial anim. 8.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 9.30 Daniela i przyjaciele - telenowela 10.20 Telesklep 11.20 Esmeralda - serial 12.15 Centrum nadziei - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska 12.45 Super Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 13.15 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 13.50 Strachy na lachy - serial anim. 14.15 Kapitan Planeta - serial anim. 14.40 Kraina snu - serial anim. 15.05 Pinokio - serial anim. 15.30 Belfer z klasą - serial 16.00 Alf - serial 16.30 TVN Fakty 16.50 Valeria - serial 17.45 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Porywy serca - serial 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Klient - dramat sensac., USA 23.45 Noktowizjer - magazyn 0.15 Akt piractwa - film sensac., USA 2.15 Koncert kochanków - film erot. 3.45 Granie na zawołanie TVP 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Grupa specjalna Eko - serial animowany, Australia 1997 (23 min) (dubbing) 07.25 (WP) Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (6 min) (dubbing) 07.35 (WP) Opowieści różnej treści - program dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Kundel bury i kocury - magazyn 08.35 (WP) Kassandra - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Książki z górnej półki - magazyn 09.30 (WP) Lubię dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 09.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Jabłko Newtona - serial popularnonaukowy 10.30 Telezakupy 10.45 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn 11.15 (WP) Kino w południe: Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (13) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (42 min) 12.00 (WP) Reportaż 12.15 (WP) Książki z górnej półki - magazyn 12.20 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 12.45 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 13.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.00 (WP) Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 (WP) Projektantki (Designing Women) (45) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. David Trainer, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (23 min) 14.35 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial dokumentalny 15.00 (WP) Eneduerabe - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Klub Filipa - program dla dzieci 15.30 Antologia literatury emigracyjnej 15.45 Kwartet - program publicystyczny 16.15 Mój Kraków - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Kronika - wydanie regionalne 17.35 Pogoda za oknem 17.40 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Magazyn rodzinny 18.35 Tajemnice Zakonu Maltańskiego 18.55 Warto wiedzieć - program informacyjny 19.00 (WP) I liga siatkówki mężczyzn - mecz AZS Art. Olsztyn - Stilon Gorzów 21.05 (WP) Miłość i namiętność (Mirada de mujer) (39) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Antonio Serrano, wyk. Angelica Aragon, Ari Telch, Fernando Lujan, Margarita Gralia (24 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Program sportowy 21.50 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 (WP) Książki z górnej półki - magazyn 22.20 (WP) Mieszkaj lepiej - program poradnikowy 22.35 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Od pucybuta do... - program edukacyjny 23.20 (WP) Jazz nocą 00.10 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.00 Magazyn 7.00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn 7.30 Muzyczne listy 8.30 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 9.00 PIM - serial 9.30 Ulysses - serial 10.00 Viper 2 - serial 11.00 Allo, allo - serial 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady - serial 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - serial 12.30 Star Trek: Voyager - serial 13.25 Magazyn 14.15 KINOmaniaK 14.45 Muzyczne listy 15.45 Garfield - serial anim. 16.15 Ulysses - serial 16.45 Drogówka 17.15 Allo, allo - serial 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Baza Pensacola - serial 19.00 Żar tropików - serial 20.00 Posterunek Brooklyn - serial 20.50 Dziennik 21.02 Informacje sportowe 21.05 Z Archiwum X - serial 23.05 M.A.S.H. - serial 1.25 Spotkajmy się 1.55 VIP - magazyn 2.05 Muzyczne listy 3.05 Magazyn muzyczny RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Maria Emilia - telenowela 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.50 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 9.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.05 Nieśmiertelna - serial 10.55 Podaj dalej 11.25 Medicopter 117 III - serial 12.10 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Nieśmiertelna - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Podaj dalej 20.05 Niepewny grunt - film katastrof. kanad.-USA (2000), wyk. John Corbett, Jessica Steen, Brittany Daniel 21.50 Murder Call - serial 22.40 Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów IV - władca śmierci - horror USA (1988), wyk. Robert Englund, Rodney Eastman, Danny Hassel, Andres Jones, Tuesday Knight 0.20 Sexplozja - magazyn 0.40 Zoom 1.05 Pechowy łup - film sens, niem. (1999) 2.40 Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów IV - władca śmierci - horror USA (1988) 4.10 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:45 Magazyn kulturalny; powt. 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:30 Wiadomości 08:40 Giełda 08:45 Wieści polonijne; powt. 09:00 Południk 19-ty; magazyn geograficzno - podróżniczy dla dzieci; powt. 09:30 Tropiciele gwiazd; odc. 9/26 - Pozwolić odejść; 1995 serial prod. australijskiej; powt. 10:00 Ekstradycja 3; odc. 10/ost.; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; powt. 10:50 Dekada; - 10 lat walki z inflacją; program Marzeny Paczuskiej i Jana Jankowskiego; powt. 11:30 Credo 2000; magazyn katolicki 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Biografie; Pomnażanie życia - Andrzej Kuśniewicz; film dokumentalny Grażyny Banaszkiewicz; powt. 12:50 Teledyski na życzenie; powt. 13:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 231 - Przestrogi; serial prod. polskiej 13:25 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; powt. 14:10 Przeboje "Hulaj Duszy"; program Artura Głowackiego; powt. 14:50 Katalog zabytków; Złotoryja - miasto lokacyjne 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Małe Formy Wielkich Mistrzów; Iwona Siekierzyńska; powt. 15:35 Rozmowa dnia 15:55 Credo 2000; magazyn katolicki; powt. 16:25 Krzyżówka szczęścia; teleturniej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Cyberszkoła; magazyn dla młodzieży 18:00 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18:15 Ludzie listy piszą 18:35 Złotopolscy; odc. 231 - Przestrogi; serial prod. polskiej; powt. 19:00 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 19:15 Dobranocka; Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu; odc. 2 - W borsuczej norze; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:58 Sport 20:00 Teraz Polonia 21:00 Polonica; Powrót Arsena Lupin; odc. 1/12 - Hrabina Caliostro; 1989 serial kryminalny prod. francusko-polsko-niemieckiej; reż: Jacques Nahum; wyk: Francois Dunoyer, Alicia Moro, Herman Bonnin, Carmina Nogue 21:55 MdM; program Wojciecha Manna i Krzysztofa Materny 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Porozmawiajmy 00:00 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus; odc. 12 - Bez imienia; telenowela dokumentalna Grzegorza Siedleckiego i Nono Dragovica 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 01:00 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej; powt. 01:15 Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu; odc. 2 - W borsuczej norze; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 231 - Przestrogi; serial prod. polskiej; powt. 02:30 Teraz Polonia; powt. 03:30 Polonica; Powrót Arsena Lupin; odc. 1/12 - Hrabina Caliostro; 1989 serial kryminalny prod. francusko-polsko-niemieckiej; reż: Jacques Nahum; wyk: Francois Dunoyer, Alicia Moro, Herman Bonnin, Carmina Nogue; powt. 04:25 MdM; program Wojciecha Manna i Krzysztofa Materny; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Krzyżówka szczęścia; teleturniej; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza Szczecin 06.00 Magazyn muzyczny 07.00 KINOmaniaK - odlotowy magazyn filmowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Piłka w grze (Shoot) (54) - serial animowany, Japonia (dubbing) (powt.) 09.00 PIM - serial dla dzieci (30 min) (dubbing) 09.30 Kosmiczne wojny 3 (Beast Wars: Transformers 3) (9) - serial animowany, USA 1996 (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 10.00 Viper 2 (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, wyk. James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin (50 min) (powt.) 11.00 Allo, Allo (12) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-1992, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (30 min) (powt.) 11.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (Sister, Sister) (18) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-1997, reż. Richard Correll, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Tim Reid (30 min) 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (112) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (25 min) (powt.) 12.30 Star Trek: Voyager 2 (18) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. James L. Conway, wyk. Kate Mulgrew, Robert Beltran, Roxann Dawson, Jennifer Lien (55 min) 13.25 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.15 KINOmaniaK - odlotowy magazyn filmowy 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (38) - serial animowany, USA 1988-1992 (30 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 16.15 Ulysses (18) - serial dla dzieci, Francja/Japonia 1981, reż. Bernard Deyries/Tadao Nagahama/Kyosuke Mikuriya/Kazuo Terada (30 min) 16.45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 17.15 Allo, Allo (13) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-1992, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (30 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Baza Pensacola (Pensacola) (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997-98, reż. James Brolin/ Peter Ellis, wyk. James Brolin, Rodney Rowland, Kenny Johnson, Rodney Van Johnson (55 min) 19.00 Żar tropików (Tropical Heat) (59) - serial przygodowy, USA 1991, wyk. Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland (55 min) 20.00 Posterunek Brooklin (Brooklyn South) (17) - serial kryminalny, USA 1997-98, wyk. Jon Tenney, Michael DeLuise, James Sikking, Gary Basaraba (45 min) 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Z archiwum X (The X-Files) (44,45) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Daniel Sackheim, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillial Anderson, Mitch Pileggi, Robert Patrick (110 min) 23.05 M.A.S.H. - serial komediowy, USA 1979/80, reż. William Jurgensen, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, David Ogden Stiers, Loretta Swit (30 min) 23.35 Zwierzęcy instynkt 3 (Animal Instincts 3) - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Gregory Hippolyte, wyk. Wendy Schumacher, James Matthew, John Bates, Marcus Graham (92 min) 01.25 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 01.55 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 02.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.05 Magazyn muzyczny 03.55 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 Magazyn olimpijski 09.00 Piłka nożna: III runda Pucharu UEFA (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 (na żywo) Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lillehammer - 1 przejazd 12.00 Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 13.00 (na żywo) Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lillehammer - 2 przejazd 14.00 Piłka nożna: III runda Pucharu UEFA (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.30 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - zapowiedź sezonu 2000/2001 16.00 (na żywo) Narciarstwo klasyczne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w skokach w Kuopio - skocznia K-120 18.00 (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Aspen - super gigant kobiet 19.30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Sztokholmie - ćwierćfinały (wydarzenia dnia) 22.00 Boks: Walki zawodowców 22.45 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Wielkiej Brytanii - 1 etap (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - zapowiedź sezonu 2000/2001 23.45 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w skokach w Kuopio - skocznia K-120 (wydarzenia dnia) 01.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Wielkiej Brytanii - 1 etap (wydarzenia dnia) 01.15 Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 01.30 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.25 Tania - opowieść o bojowniczce - film dokumentalny, Szwajcaria 1991 (88 min) 07.55 Zwierzęca krew - film dokumentalny, Francja 1948 (22 min) 08.20 Montgomery i Eisenhower - wojna generałów - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1994 (58 min) 09.20 Gdzie my się podziejemy? - film dokumentalny, Francja 1986 (26 min) 09.50 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (10/12): Najpiękniejsze krajobrazy - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 (52 min) 10.45 Paul Robeson - opowiedzcie o tym, jaki byłem ... - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (58 min) 11.45 Ku przyszłości (20/22): Przyszłość rodziny - serial dokumentalny, USA 1994 (26 min) 12.15 Testament szatana - film dokumentalny, Rosja 1991 (78 min) 13.40 Wiek lodowców - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 (25 min) 14.05 To Bóg mówi, jak tańczyć - film dokumentalny, Włochy 1998 (51 min) 15.00 W kuchni afrykańskich emigrantek - film dokumentalny, Francja 1995 (26 min) 15.30 Wielcy kompozytorzy: Ludwig van Beethoven - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (59 min) 16.30 Okrutne niebo: Ogień i woda - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1996 (51 min) 17.25 Gonitwa do celu - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (50 min) 18.15 Aktualności z przeszłości (95) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1964-2000 (47 min) 19.10 Wyprzedaż stulecia - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1994 (52 min) 20.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 20.30 Dotykanie świata - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1964 (25 min) 20.55 Chwila ciszy - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1960/63 (10 min) 21.10 Beppie - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1965 (38 min) 21.50 Anton van Dyck - film dokumentalny, Włochy 1997 (38 min) 22.30 Błękitne emocje - film dokumentalny, Włochy 1996 (49 min) 23.20 Medycyna tradycyjna w Afryce (7-ost.): Uzdrowiciele i lekarze - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1996 (28 min) 23.50 Legendarne samoloty: 'Delty' Convaira - film dokumentalny, USA 1999 (50 min) 00.45 Człowiek, który ujrzał przyszłość - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (50 min) National Geographic 08.00 Odkrywcy dzikiej przyrody (8) 08.30 Oskarżony kormoran 09.00 Broń chemiczna 10.00 USA, nauka i technika: Wyprawa na Marsa 11.00 Z dreszczem (8): Hipotermia 11.30 Zagubione żółwie lata 12.00 Człowiek (1): Kim jesteśmy? Narodziny ludzkości 13.00 Ukryte w popiołach 14.00 Odkrywcy dzikiej przyrody (8) 14.30 Oskarżony kormoran 15.00 Broń chemiczna 16.00 USA, nauka i technika: Wyprawa na Marsa 17.00 Z dreszczem (8): Hipotermia 17.30 Zagubione żółwie lata 18.00 Człowiek (1): Kim jesteśmy? Narodziny ludzkości 19.00 Bestia z Bardii 20.00 Planeta przygód: Pierwsze ślady 20.30 Indie - z kartek pamiętnika (4): Magia i wiara 21.00 Piątkowe archiwum: Zaginiony ładunek 22.00 Piątkowe archiwum: Mumie Inków 22.30 Piątkowe archiwum: Tajemnice Majów 23.00 Szok kulturowy: Amazoński wojownik 00.00 Głos plemienia 01.00 Planeta przygód: Pierwsze ślady 01.30 Indie - z kartek pamiętnika (4): Magia i wiara 02.00 Zakończenie programu MCM 06.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 09.30 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 10.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.00 Le 13' Music: 123 Minut, Monkey Business, Ohm Square - magazyn muzyczny 12.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.45 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 13.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 17.00 Clipline 17.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski 18.30 Le 13' Music: 123 Minut, Monkey Business, Ohm Square - magazyn muzyczny 18.45 MCM and Co. - program rozrywkowy 19.00 World Access 19.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 19.55 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 20.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 20.30 Le Hit: IV My People - magazyn 22.00 Fuzja - magazyn belgijski 22.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Total Groove 00.30 Total Electro 02.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski SuperRTL 05.55 Skippy - serial animowany 06.20 The Raccoons - serial animowany 06.45 Krasnal David - serial animowany 07.15 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 07.30 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 07.55 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 08.00 Przygody Mumfiego - serial animowany 08.10 Thomas mała lokomotywa - serial animowany 08.20 Jellabies - serial animowany 08.25 Budowniczy Bob - serial animowany 08.35 Jellabies - serial animowany 08.45 Bumpety Boo - serial animowany 09.00 Infomercials - magazyn reklamowy 10.00 Flash Forward - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1996 10.30 Blossom - serial komediowy, USA 1991/94 11.00 Bracia Flub - serial animowany 11.30 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 12.00 Doug - serial animowany 12.25 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 12.50 Goofy i Max - serial animowany 13.20 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.40 The Raccoons - serial animowany 14.10 Aladyn - serial animowany 14.35 Prudence Petitpas - serial animowany 15.00 Papyrus - serial animowany 15.30 Blossom - serial animowany 16.00 Clarissa - serial komediowy, USA 1992/93 16.35 Extreme Dinosaurus - serial animowany 17.00 Roswell Conspiracies - serial animowany 17.25 Max Steel - serial animowany 17.55 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.20 101 dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany 18.50 Goofy i Max - serial animowany 19.19 Teraz mówicie wy! - program dla dzieci 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Gadające psy u Disneya - filmy animowane 21.10 Dzika przyroda: Gepardy - myśliwi z Serengeti - film dokumentalny 22.10 Opowieści Mórz Południowych - serial przygodowy, Australia/Francja/Luksemburg 1998 00.10 Best of Popcorn live (3) - koncert 01.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 03.00 Program nocny NBC Europe 06.00 Global Market Watch - magazyn gospodarczy 06.30 Europe Today - magazyn aktualności 08.00 CNBC Europe Squawk Box - magazyn 10.00 Executive Lifestyles 10.30 V.I.P. 11.00 Time & Again - magazyn dokumentalny 12.00 QVC - magazyn reklamowy 15.00 NBC Giga - magazyn komputerowy 20.00 The Tonight Show With Jay Leno - program rozrywkowy 20.45 Late Night with Conan O'Brien - program rozrywkowy 21.30 The Tonight Show With Jay Leno (powt.) - program rozrywkowy 22.15 Late Night with Conan O'Brien (powt.) - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Heartbeat - program rozrywkowy 00.00 NBC Giga - magazyn komputerowy (powt.) 05.00 US Market Wrap - magazyn gospodarczy